


Boys don't cry

by winter_romanoff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys don't cry by the cure was the first punk song Jonathan ever listened to, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, and he's explaing that to Nancy, lonnie byers is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_romanoff/pseuds/winter_romanoff
Summary: He didn't exactly cry when he watched his father leaving the house but he didn't stop feeling bad about it.





	Boys don't cry

January 1985

Jonathan never stood for having the cleanest room in the world, not because he wanted to, he never had time to clean it. Between school and work he barely had time to separate the dirty laundry, but when it came to the rest of his room, it was always a mess. But now things were different, he started dating Nancy, she spent more time in his house nowadays, specially since the cold winter hit Hawkins, she had noticed that his room was always messy compared to her perfect clean room, so she made up a plan to help Jonathan clean it. 

They spent all morning cleaning, vacuuming, organizing Jonathan's books and mixtapes and picking up whatever the hell was under Jonathan's bed.

\- Jonathan, how the hell do you have mixtapes under your bed?! - she asked him  
\- Don't ask me, I barely even know! -  
\- Can you help me to get get out of here? I think I found 3 mixtapes and your headphones, I'm grateful that there isn't a spider here -  
\- C'mon it can't be that bad - he chuckled as he helped her to get up  
\- New Order, Talking Heads and The Cure ... you're really organized babe, i'm surprised -  
\- Wow... - he said as he took one of the cassetes - I thought I've lost this one, I haven't listened to The Cure in a long time -  
\- Thisn is why you should clean your room more often... babe is something wrong? -  
\- What? no it's just... this has a lot of history... that's all -  
\- Is it something you want to talk about? -  
\- Do you really want to listen? -  
\- Yes - 

And they sit on the edge of his bed.

 

_August 1979_

_He hasn't showned a little bit of sadness since his father left nearly 3 months ago, it's not like it didn't hurt, he just couldn't seem to cry. He became a little bit more independent over the last few weeks. After his birthday, he just got a lot of things, a camera from his mom and a walkman from his uncle, his grandma didn't knew what to give him so instead, she gave him money. "Use it on whatever you like honey" she had told him that day. So there he was, on his own, going to the music shop downtown to finally use his brand new walkman._

_The shop was huge but they had the same old crap, he couldn't stand the Bee-Gees and he wasn't a fan of The Runaways either, he was getting frustrated, that until he saw the "New Arrivals" session and he emerged himself into it. He looked for something new and there it was, a bright little box that said "Boys Don't Cry" by a band called The Cure. He didn't hesitated to buy it and as soon as he got home, he went into his room, put the tape on his walkman and listened to the song in complete silence._

_By the end of the song he just sat on the edge of his bed, covered his face with his hands and burst into tears, the song had hit him in that certain spot, he got out every emotion he had been hiding for 3 months, but at the same time he wanted more from that band. Each week he would help the old ladies in Hawkins in everything they wanted in exchange for money, once he had saved enough, he would go each week to the music shop and look for similar bands. That's when music took over his life and sort of became his therapy along side photography._

_The years went by really quickly, he grew up, got a decent part time job to help his mother and save for college or whatever he needed, he got better at photography but he still kept his feelings to himself, whenever it was a bad day at school or at his job, he would go home and listen to "Boys don't cry", if he was alone he would play it on his stereo at full volume, if not, he would listen to it on his walkman. The last time he had played that tape was a few days after Will's exorcism, he felt like it was his fault and that he should've been there but he needed to be strong, for Will, for his mom and now, for Nancy_

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt Nancy's warm hand whipping his tears off his eyes, she had her head rested against his shoulder and her eyes were glistening.

\- So that's why the tape was under your bed huh? - she joked to bright up the mood  
\- Yeah... - he chuckles - It was the first punk song I've ever listened and that song really means a lot to me -  
\- Listen, I know it's hard for you to come out of your shell but you can't hide forever you know -  
\- Yeah... -  
\- Jonathan, you've helped me a lot this couple of months we have been together, please let me do the same thing for you -  
\- What do you mean? -  
\- Whenever you feel like you want to cry, please tell me, I'm gonna be by your side always -  
\- But what if... -  
\- I want you to trust me the same way as I trust you ... -   
\- Nance... I... -  
\- Yeah? -  
\- I think I do trust you... I've just told you a part of my life no one knows, not even my mom, not even Will -  
\- I want you to trust me even more... - she hold his hands   
\- I will, I promise -   
\- I love you -  
\- I love you too - he says as their lips are pressed together.

She knew that she was probably asking too much to him, but she knew that eventually he would trust her more, the same way as she did, after all she still can't believe that he took the plunge and kissed her first that night, now she knew that he could be sensitive and thoughtful and caring, and as the time flew by, she felt more in love with him.


End file.
